


Where You Deserve To Be Kissed

by blue_galaxy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, besos de buenos días, besos de cumpleaños, mucho fluff, simplemente sanhwa besándose
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_galaxy/pseuds/blue_galaxy
Summary: Quizá Seonghwa está soñando, quizá se quedó atrapado dentro de una ilusión porque al despertar tiene veintidós años y San le está besando la tripa.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 1





	Where You Deserve To Be Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where You Deserve To Be Kissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450398) by [blueaurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaurora/pseuds/blueaurora). 



> Título traducido : "Donde mereces ser besado"
> 
> hola!!  
> esta es la primera traducción que hago así que a lo mejor tiene algunos desperfectos ㅠㅠ  
> no obstante espero que disfrutéis leyendo esta historia tan bonita

Su estómago se encogió con una extraña felicidad al escuchar las pisadas que recorrían el pasillo de un lado al otro. Cerró los ojos y se escondió bajo la manta. En sus labios yacía ya una sonrisa mientras sentía su corazón saltar de felicidad. Después de unos segundos, las voces al otro lado de la puerta se volvieron cada vez más claras. Risas y quejas a partes iguales. Supuso que sería Mingi gritándole a alguien, probablemente Wooyoung, mientras este le pellizcaba sin cesar haciendo que Seonghwa riese.

Hongjoong pronto dió señales de vida, quejándose bajo las sábanas antes de tirar una almohada contra la puerta y sentarse en la cama con cara de enfado.

“¡Si vais a venir, hacedlo en silencio!” voceó con un suspiro para después lanzar una almohada más, esta vez a la cara de Seonghwa que obligó al mayor a sacar la cabeza fuera de su escondite bajo la tela y mirarle mientras se escuchaba cómo los otros jugaban a piedra, papel o tijera al otro lado de la puerta. “Están así de molestos y es  _ tu _ culpa.”

Seonghwa no puede evitar sentirse ansioso por dentro antes de tumbarse en la cama otra vez y mirar fijamente al techo. Con las manos en el pecho y sus pies jugueteando felices encuentra, encima de sí, blanco y tranquilidad. Precisamente lo contrario de lo que sea que esté ocurriendo al otro lado de la puerta donde San ahora ríe fuertemente. Seonghwa siente su tripa encogerse otra vez, más cálidamente que antes, con la forma en la que esas risas le traen una sensación nueva y dulce.

Su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños.

En la cama y sabiendo que sus compañeros le darán lo que pida, aunque sea por un día. Se siente feliz.

La puerta se abre de forma abrupta antes de que Hongjoong haya terminado de ponerse los zapatos, con los ojos entreabiertos, quejándose aún y susurrando algo parecido a que Jongho es el único con derechos en esa casa. Es entonces que Yunho entra en la habitación para tirarse sobre el mayor y sacarle de esta, cogiéndole en brazos. Seonghwa podría jurar haber visto a Hongjoong pegar al bailarín en la cara antes de que la puerta se cerrase y alguien se apoyase en ella, observándole fijamente. 

San.

Al apoyarse sobre sus hombros, Seonghwa es consciente de la forma en la que su sangre se acumula en sus mejillas. Una reacción habitual si se trata de San. Los ojos del menor, quien aún lleva puesto su adorable pijama y cuyo pelo despeinado cae sobre su rostro, no dejan de mirarle. Él también está sonrojado.

“Hola,” la voz de San suena tan dulce como si de caramelo se tratase, haciendo que el corazón de Seonghwa pare durante un segundo para latir aún más fuerte el siguiente. Una risa delicada se escapa de sus labios al sentarse y taparse la cara con las manos. Pronto escucha pisadas acercarse a él, más suavemente ahora. Nota cómo el colchón se hunde al subir San sobre este. “Feliz cumpleaños, Hwa.”

Se sienta a su lado para, poco después, apartar las manos del mayor de su cara, por fin mirándole a los ojos. Desde tan cerca, Seonghwa siempre ha pensado que San era etéreo.

Igual que las estrellas que brillan en el cielo cada noche. La cálida brisa de verano que siempre mueve y acaricia su pelo. Y el extraño sentimiento que nace en su corazón cada vez que se encuentra en medio del escenario, observando el mundo que se abre ante él, como si hubiera encontrado la paz que siempre había estado buscando.

San le hace sentir así.

Con sus pequeños lunares y los hoyuelos que habitan en sus mejillas, sus brillantes ojos color marrón oscuro, el delicado aleteo de sus párpados y sus pestañas, tan largas que crean preciosos patrones sobre sus pómulos. San se ve hermoso. Realmente hermoso.

“¡Feliz cumpleaños!” repite el chico, esta vez más fuerte y tirándose sobre el mayor para abrazarle tan fuerte que hace que sus cuerpos caigan sobre la cama. Las risas de San colorean su cuello, lugar donde descansa el rostro del menor.

Seonghwa decide darse un pequeño capricho de cumpleaños y abraza al chico fuertemente durante unos segundos antes de soltarle, el fresco olor a champú inunda sus pulmones. San se tumba a su lado en la cama, sonriendo.

“¿Qué ha sido todo eso?” pregunta Seonghwa entonces, con las manos entre sus piernas y mirando a San directamente a los ojos. “¿Por qué Yunho se ha llevado a Joong fuera de la habitación?”

La respuesta de San es una risa.

“Porque es tu cumpleaños.”

“¿Le vais a echar fuera de casa a modo de regalo de cumpleaños?” ambos ríen. “Sé que dije que le echaría yo mismo si no dejaba de tirar su ropa por cualquier parte, pero no podemos vivir sin un líder.”

“Mingi sería un fantástico líder.”

“Estaríamos muertos en tres días. No. En tres _horas_.”

San rueda por la cama con los ojos cerrados mientras sus labios se separan para dejar salir una risa aguda que fluye como si fuese una melodía especial que resuena directamente desde su pecho. Seonghwa jura que es su banda sonora favorita.

En toda historia de amor hay un momento donde el protagonista se da cuenta de que ha estado enamorado del otro protagonista todo el tiempo. Para Seonghwa eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera recuerda cómo era su vida sin tener sus ojos sobre San, sin sus risas, sin sus abrazos ni los suaves besos en la mejilla cada vez que les compra comida. A veces, después de un cansado día practicando, mientras sus piernas se quejan y sus músculos lloran, Seonghwa se encuentra tumbado en la cama con la mente dando vueltas al hecho de que su vida debió de haber sido muy gris antes de conocer a San porque desde entonces lo único que ha visto ha sido una explosión de colores ante sus ojos.

“Queríamos darte un día de descanso,” explica San cuando por fin deja de reír, antes de tumbarse boca abajo con los pies en el aire. “Gané así que me toca encargarme de tí.”

“¿Encargarte de mí?” Seonghwa arquea la ceja.

“Sip,” dice San, poniendo énfasis en la ‘p’, lo que hace a Seonghwa reír, su mano moviéndose rápida hacia la mejilla del contrario. San tiene unas mejillas muy blanditas. Eso le gusta de él. “Los otros están a cargo de la comida, la tarta, los globos y de mantener a Hongjoong fuera de la habitación, donde te quedarás durante todo el día.”

Seonghwa suelta un suspiro e inclina la cabeza.

“¿Todo el día en la cama?”

“Todo el día en la cama,” confirma San. “Conmigo.”

Esa última palabra hace que el cuerpo de Seonghwa se llene de una emoción desconocida. Su corazón se acelera y sus manos se sienten sudorosas cuando San se pone de rodillas y extiende sus manos hacia él hasta llegar a sus mejillas, las cuales estruja antes de acercarse aún más de forma decidida.

El beso sobre sus labios es tan delicado como el caer de la primera hoja de otoño.

Seonghwa se tensa al principio, con los ojos cerrados y respirando por la nariz. Los labios contrarios están posados tan delicadamente sobre los suyos que siente como si hubiese entrado en un espejismo. En un sueño del que despertará pronto pues es imposible que un corazón lata así de rápido. Es imposible que San le esté besando tan suave que parezca que le quiera.

_ Mierda. _

San le quiere, claro que le quiere. Seonghwa también le quiere,  _ claro que le quiere cojones _ . Pero la forma en la que se miran a los ojos es completamente distinta. Es como la nieve que cae. Preciosa, sí, pero que pronto se derrite y desaparece mientras el sol brilla intensamente. Seonghwa es esa nieve derretida.

San quiere a todo el mundo. A los miembros, a los fans, a los mánagers, al staff. Siempre está por ahí saltando como un conejito, bañando a todos con el amor que se merecen. Seonghwa se muerde la lengua pensando en lo egoísta que se ha vuelto con el pasar de los años. 

Queriendo el amor de San solo para él.

“¿Por qué no me besas de vuelta?” Seonghwa jura por Dios que nunca se cansará de ver a San haciendo un puchero, sobre todo cuando lo hace justo encima de sus labios para, acto seguido, besarle otra vez. Robándole todo el tiempo que le queda en el cuerpo. Seonghwa se está muriendo. Va a morir el mismo día que cumple veintidós años.

_ Recordadme como un héroe. _

“Hwa,” se queja San mientras sus dedos se hunden suavemente en los hombros del otro. Seonghwa abre los ojos y traga saliva. Delante suyo San vuelve a hacer un puchero con el ceño levemente fruncido. “Pensaba que querías esto.”

“¿El qué?” la voz de Seonghwa es apenas un suspiro.

“Besarme. Pensaba que querías hacerlo,” suspira San, separándose un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que Seonghwa pueda respirar otra vez. Está seguro de que nunca volverá a respirar de forma normal. Al poner las manos sobre el colchón, San sonríe de forma casi triste. Seonghwa admira entonces la forma en que este se echa para atrás, mostrando su cuello, la camiseta del pijama dejando entrever su clavícula igual de afilada que la hoja de una espada.

“¿Quién te ha dicho eso?” Seonghwa boquea como un pez fuera del agua en busca de oxígeno. Cuando San arquea la ceja, Seonghwa empieza a sentirse sofocado.

“Tú.”

_ No puede ser. _

“Aquel sábado que fuimos al karaoke,” dice San y Seonghwa siente su estómago caer en lo más profundo del océano. Los nervios le recorren todo el cuerpo como un líquido gélido. “Estabas superborracho y cuando te metí en la cama me dijiste que querías besarme.”

_ Oh Dios, soy un completo idiota. _

“Lo, _ joder _ , lo siento mucho, San. No debí haber dicho eso, lo-”

“En realidad, yo también quería besarte esa noche,” admitió San con la garganta seca. “Pero habías bebido demasiado y si nos besamos quiero que lo recuerdes.”

“Tú-”

Seonghwa no termina la frase, en cambio se muerde el labio a la vez que baja la mirada a donde descansan sus manos, sobre su abdomen; donde San pronto mueve su mano para entrelazar sus dedos, manteniéndole cerca. Seonghwa está temblando.

“¿No quieres besarme?” pregunta San, al juntar su frente con la de Seonghwa mirándole tan fijamente a los ojos que es capaz de ver su alma.

Seonghwa ha estado esperando este día la mitad de su vida. De hecho, es capaz de dividir su vida en “antes de conocer a San” y “después de conocer a San”. Y sus manos se están muriendo por viajar al cuello de San y acercarle a él hasta que estén respirando el mismo oxígeno y su vida pueda dividirse en “antes de besar a San” y “después de besar a San”. Besarse durante horas, dejando que sus cuerpos se muevan por medio del deseo, sus corazones explotando después de haber absorbido todo el calor del otro, sus cerebros abandonándoles y por un momento, un segundo en toda la existencia de Seonghwa, quedarse en la cama todo el día. Juntos.

Pero.

“¿Estás haciendo esto solo porque es mi cumpleaños?” se pregunta Seonghwa mientras se muerde el labio.

“Dios, Hwa,” suspira San, molesto pero a la vez entretenido con toda la situación. Es entonces que se mueve para dar con su rodilla en la tripa del mayor de manera suave. En un segundo Seonghwa cae de costado apretando los labios en una fina línea. 

“Eso ha dolido,” dice mientras deja salir el aire caliente de sus pulmones.

“¿De verdad crees que soy tan terrible? Nunca te besaría si yo no lo quisiera también y da gracias que gané a Yeosang a piedra, papel o tijeras porque él quería usar esto como excusa para dormir durante la mitad del día. Y yo solo quiero besarte hasta que me ruegues parar.”

“Nunca pensé que, mmmm, ¿te gustase?”

San resopla, sus manos siguen sobre el abdomen de Seonghwa donde las mariposas comienzan a revolotear intentando acercarse a esas manos. Esos dedos hechos para enredarse en su pelo mientras le besa como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

“No me gustas, creo podemos decir que ya estoy perdidamente enamorado de tí.”

“¿Cómo es eso?”

Seonghwa quiere reír de puro pánico. San luce tan hermoso delante de sus ojos que debería ser ilegal. Viéndose tan bien solo con el pelo revuelto y los ojos adormilados. Seonghwa adora cómo San envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y une sus labios una vez más, no para besarlos sino para soltar ahí todas las palabras que, en su interior y también en el exterior, Seonghwa quiere oír más que nada.

“Porque he estado enamorado de tí desde el primer día,” sus labios tiemblan al decirlo. Seonghwa cierra los ojos otra vez y se mueve hacia delante hasta que sus labios se tocan, hasta que San sonríe.

No hace falta más. Seonghwa no necesita escuchar más pues ya se siente como si estuviera en el séptimo cielo. La figura de San encaja perfectamente entre sus brazos cuando se sienta en su regazo con las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras estruja las mejillas de Seonghwa al besarle.

Al mismo tiempo los rayos del sol besan sus cuerpos. El apartamento está tan silencioso que Seonghwa podría estar soñando de verdad.

Después de tanto tiempo soñando despierto con poder probar los labios de San, por fin tiene la oportunidad de presionar sus dedos contra su pequeña cintura, esa que sabe mover tan bien que vuelve loco a Seonghwa en la sala de prácticas. Su agarre en la cintura del menor es lo suficientemente suave como para dejar que San recorra sus labios con su lengua libremente mientras lidera el beso, quejándose al separarse.

San ríe de forma tan bonita que de pronto es la única canción sonando en la cabeza de Seonghwa. O quizá siempre lo ha sido. Durante todos los años, todos los meses y los segundos perdidos en manos del miedo.

Guiado por la mano de San, aún en su pecho, su espalda vuelve a tocar el colchón. Su otra mano se mueve despacio por su brazo mientras deja un recorrido de besos por toda la cara del mayor. La comisura de sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas (soltando un millón de besos ahí), su frente. Volviendo a las mejillas y yendo rápido a su mandíbula, a su cuello. Aquella mano que estaba acariciando su brazo antes, se encuentra ahora bajo su camiseta. Esta se siente caliente sobre la piel de su abdomen. El cuerpo de Seonghwa se tensa ante el contacto tan repentino. La mano de San se mueve por toda su piel.

Y Dios, cómo quema.

Con un suspiro y el rubor de sus mejillas mudándose a sus orejas, Seonghwa se apoya sobre sus codos y mira a San, quien le responde con una sonrisa al posicionarse sobre su abdomen. Tras levantar la camiseta, San besa toda la piel que se escondía bajo esta.

Seonghwa cae sobre el colchón mientras gime y esconde su cara detrás de sus brazos. Está a punto de llorar alto y claro porque esto es absolutamente demasiado.

“Los besos en la tripa son necesarios,” dice San entre las piernas del mayor mientras su pulgar acaricia su piel y cubre su tripa con más besos. Los besos de mariposa de San bailan con las mariposas que habitan en el interior de Seonghwa. Es bastante bonita la forma en la que la voz de San suena áspera pero dulce a la vez cuando deja caer más palabras sobre su piel. “No seas tímido, Hwa.”

Seonghwa lo intenta. Aparta los brazos, encontrándose con el techo otra vez. Cuando San sube y le besa el pecho, Seonghwa puede jurar estar viendo las estrellas. El escenario cambia al mismo paraíso esta vez cuando San le baja los pantalones lo suficiente como para poder besarle los muslos.

No dice nada pues sabe que, de hacerlo, no saldría de su garganta nada más que el nombre de San. Por ello decide quedarse en silencio y dejar que San bese cada centímetro de su cuerpo antes de volver a sus labios y derramar allí tanta felicidad con tal facilidad que su pecho deja libres todas las mariposas, quedándose solo en el silencio.

Por fin, después de tanto, tanto tiempo deseando poder tener a San entre sus brazos como lo tiene ahora.

“Estoy a punto de hacer de este cumpleaños uno para recordar,” enuncia San antes de besarle profundamente.

“Creo que ya es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en años,” dice Seongwha antes de ser besado otra vez.

“No, voy a hacer que sea el mejor de toda tu vida. No el mejor en años, sino el mejor de los mejores. Nunca lo olvidarás.”

Cuando Seonghwa le mira a los ojos puede afirmar ver miel cayendo de ellos y es hermoso cómo alguien puede tener tanta dulzura en sí mismo. En frente suyo hay un alma dorada.

“Vale pero, ¿me dejas que te bese la tripa también?”

San se ríe y poco después está tumbado en el colchón con los brazos abiertos invitando a Seonghwa a caer sobre él.

Por un momento, no le importa lo que pueda pasar cuando salgan de la habitación, sino que besa el cuerpo de San con la misma delicadeza con la que los rayos del sol caen sobre ellos.

Y cuando las risas de San se enredan en su pelo mientras le adorna el cuerpo de besos y su cuerpo reacciona de manera tan dulce a su tacto, Seonghwa se siente pleno de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> esta es una cuenta conjunta entre @blueaurora y @22sky30  
> @blueaurora escribe las historias en inglés, @22sky30 las traduce al español 🌻💜


End file.
